Cambios
by raspit9
Summary: La vida de Sheldon cambia por completo por obligación. Ni su teoría de cuerdas, ni la tienda de cómics, ni Leonard... lo único que sigue igual es Amy. Ella lo intentará animar pero él malinterpreta un abrazo. RATED M Y SE PODRÍA DECIR QUE CONTIENE ALGUNOS SPOILERS DEL ULTIMO CAPÍTULO DE LA SÉPTIMA TEMPORADA.


**Holaaa, es un fic que se me ocurrió hoy al leer el taping report. Si no quieres ningun SPOILER no sigas, pero tampoco tiene muchos. Solo un par de detalles jaja. Espero que os guste, lo he escrito un poco rápido, seguramente tenga fallos porque lo he leído solo una vez después de acabarlo, espero que no se noten jajaj**

Todo estaba cambiando. Sheldon tuvo que cambiar el tema de su estudio relacionado con la teoría de cuerdas, Leonard se ha comprometido y se mudará pronto, la tienda de comics quemada… se había derrumbado toda su vida.

Amy lo había intentado animar pero no lo conseguía, y aun por encima él le había contestado mal por culpa de todo el estrés que estaba sufriendo y porque entró en su habitación para hablar con él. Se fue cabizbaja y dolida del apartamento de Sheldon. _"Vete, Amy, necesito estar solo y pensar, un abrazo no solucionará nada. Necesito una nueva investigación y con cursilerías tontas y hippies no voy a arreglar esto. Siempre me estás presionando! No quiero hablar ahora! Todo se está derrumbado y en lo único que piensas es en ti"_. Esto fue lo que le dijo. Y Amy salió corriendo del departamento, dejando atónito a Leonard, que estaba en el sofá. Extrañado fue a junto Sheldon, que seguía en cama.

_"Se puede saber que le dijiste a Amy? Ha salido corriendo."_ Dijo Leonard preocupado._ "Quería abrazarme Leonard, no entiendo como en este momento solo piensa en tocarme. Mi vida se derrumba, ya no tengo las cosas que me hacen feliz y que me hacen sentir bien y ella solo piensa en tocarme y decirme cursilerías!"_Dijo Sheldon todavía en cama. Leonard lo miró preocupado, seguro que Amy se sentía fatal. _"Ha salido llorando, Sheldon…"_ Sheldon no contestó. _"Amigo"_ Comenzaba Leonard otra vez "_Se que todo está cambiando y que los cambios no te gustan. La tienda de cómics estará otra vez en funcionamiento en 6 meses solo tienes que esperar, yo tardaré 2 meses en mudarme pero me tendrás en frente bastante tiempo, tu seguro que encontrarás una teoría interesante en la que trabajar, porque, aunque me cueste admitirlo, eres muy inteligente. Pero Sheldon, ahora que la ciencia, la tienda de cómics y yo vamos a estar ausentes un tiempo tienes a Amy. No crees que sería más difícil sin ella?"_

Sheldon se dio la vuelta para mirar a Leonard a la cara. _"Pero ella llegó aquí pensando en sexo, esperó a mi vulnerabilidad para aprovecharse de mi_" Leonard soltó un bufido y le preguntó que le había dicho Amy exactamente. _"Quería abrazarme, mientras estaba en mi cama! Es una vixen que solo piensa en sexo. Puso como excusa que quería reconfortarme, pero vamos, si me abraza en cama es para tener sexo, seguro que estaría pensando en eso todo el tiempo. O si no que sentido tiene?"_ Leonard bufó más fuerte esta vez. "_Ella solo quería ayudarte, los abrazos a veces ayudan sabes?_" Sheldon quedó en silencio. "_Amy no te ha abrazado cuando Barry iba más adelantado en la investigación y tu te sentías hundido? En ese momento te has sentido mejor! Porque en este momento no?"_

Sheldon se sentó en la cama despacio, mirando a Leonard, y este notó que había estado llorando. "Porque estábamos en mi cama…y ella solo iba a pensar en sexo". Leonard se enfadó, sabía que Amy nunca presionaría a Sheldon y menos en un momento como este. _"Sabes que Sheldon? Vas a perder a la mujer de tu vida, a la única que es capaz de soportar tus manías, y sobre todo a la única a la que además de soportarlas le gustan! Tu vida está cambiando, de acuerdo. Te quedas sin tienda por un tiempo, pero en 6 meses la volverás a tener ahí. A mi me tendrás siempre porque eres mi mejor amigo y eres una persona tan jodidamente inteligente que seguro que ganas un maldito premio nobel en el campo que elijas. Pero sabes que? Yo te visitaré pero pasaré la mayoría del tiempo con Penny mientras tú estarás aquí solo, trabajando en un premio nobel que no tendrás con quien compartir cuando lo ganes, y leyendo cómics mientras en lo único que vas a estar pensando es en una mujer a la que has dejado escapar y que se merece toda la felicidad del mundo, y tu no se la das. Y cuando Amy se de cuenta, si no se ha dado cuenta ya, de que tú no la quieres se irá. O llegará alguien dándole el cariño que necesita y se irá con él. Porque tú no te la mereces, Sheldon! Ella vino para darte su apoyo, no para tener sexo. Igual el único que piensa en sexo si os abrazais en cama eres tu!"_

Leonard se fue dando un portazo, no sabía si había sido demasiado duro con su mejor amigo, pero tenía que despertar. Sheldon se volvió a acostar en cama y se puso una almohada en la cara para frenar sus lágrimas, pero era imposible. Habían cambiado las cosas importantes en su vida menos Amy. Amy era la única que aún seguía ahí, _"por ahora…"_ Pensó Sheldon. Empezó a llorar más hasta que se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente se despertó con la misma ropa del día anterior, su primer pensamiento fue Amy. Tenía que disculparse con ella, se había portado mal y… "_oh no… la he hecho llorar…"_ Se levantó corriendo a ducharse, tenía cosas que hacer hoy. Eligió la camiseta de Flash que tanto le gustaba a Amy y salió corriendo del departamento sin desayunar, dejando a Leonard asombrado y sin darle ninguna explicación.

Fue a una floristería, compró un ramo de rosas y siguió corriendo hasta el trabajo de Amy. No sabía que le iba a decir pero sabía que se tenía que disculpar. Leonard tenía razón.

Llegó al edificio y subió las escaleras, corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de Amy. Allí se paró en seco, el miedo se apoderó de él. ¿Que pasa si Amy no lo perdona?Los nervios se apoderaron de él pero tomó una respiración profunda y cuando iba a dar el paso oyó la voz de un hombre dentro.

_"Es para ti, la tengo repetida y como estas hay pocas"_ Oyó al hombre. _"Muchas gracias Bert, pero no hacía falta, de verdad, la guardaré con las otras."_ Escuchó a una Amy contenta. Iba a pasar pero el hombre siguió hablando y sin saber porque quería escucharlo. "Amy, me pareces muy divertida y eres muy guapa, me gustaría invitarte a cenar, si tu quieres" El corazón de Sheldon se detuvo al oírlo y sintió una punzada en el estómago. _"Verás Bert, no se si podré…" "OH! Tienes novio ya? Lo siento, no quería ponerte incomoda"_ Sheldon medio sonrió al ver que Amy lo iba a rechazar y siguió escuchando. _"Si, bueno, no, bueno no se si sigue siendo mi novio." "¿Habéis peleado? No sabe lo que se pierde ese tonto. Eres genial, Amy."_ Sheldon se puso furioso. _"Muchas gracias, siempre eres muy cariñoso"_

Sheldon decidió a entrar, los otros dos se giraron y se sorprendieron, sobre todo Amy. Sin pensarlo le dijo a Bert que se fuera, pero él quedó donde estaba y le dijo que no. Furioso, Sheldon echó a Bert de malos modos aunque el no puso mucha resistencia. Cerró la puerta por dentro y miró a Amy, quien lo estaba mirando atónita. "_Porque lo has echado así?"_ Sheldon no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Leonard tenía razón, Amy se merecía más, y ese tío la podría tratar mejor. Después de un largo silencio se atrevió a hablar. _"Amy…solo quería decir que lo siento y darte esto…"_ Le extendió el ramo de rosas y ella lo cogió. _"Pero me he dado cuenta de que no te merezco, soy un egoísta. Creo que es mejor que terminemos nuestra relación."_

Amy lo miró y comenzó a llorar. Sheldon no sabía que hacer pero sentía que un segundo mas sin decir nada y él también empezaría a llorar. Amy rompió el silenció. _"Puedo hacer una última cosa antes de acabar la relación?"_ Sheldon asintió. _"Puedo darte un abrazo? Si no quieres no pasa nada, pero… quiero ser feliz al menos los últimos segundos"_ Sheldon se dirigió hacia ella y despacio la rodeo con sus brazos. Amy se abrazó a él con fuerza, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho y dejando un rastro de lágrimas en su camiseta. Sheldon apoyó su camiseta en el suave pelo de Amy y abrazándola más fuerte comenzó a llorar también. Él susurró _"perdón"_ cientos de veces mientras duraba el abrazo. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban así pero Amy levantó su cabeza para ver los ojos azules que más le gustaban del mundo. Los tenía rojos de tanto llorar, seguramente como los de ella. La estaba mirando a los labios, y ella no notó como poco a poco la distancia entre sus labios iba haciéndose cada vez más pequeña hasta que sus narices se tocaron. Sin pensárselo dos veces Sheldon la besó, era lo único que quería hacer.

Cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el sentimiento. Después de unos minutos besándose suavemente, Amy notó como la lengua de Sheldon acariciaba sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar. Ella aceptó y por fin tuvo su primer beso francés. Sus lenguas empezaron a jugar despacio, hasta que el beso se hizo más apasionado. Sheldon agarró la cabeza de Amy con una mano y con la otra por la espalda, no quería que terminara este momento, quería sentir más y más.

Amy dejó escapar un suspiro cuando notó como Sheldon la agarraba y la atraía hacia él. Quería estar tan cerca que empezó a avanzar con su cuerpo sin querer y sentó a Amy en una de las mesas del laboratorio. Ella inconscientemente abrió sus piernas para dejarle un hueco para poner su cuerpo. Él se acomodó y siguió besando a Amy de la misma forma. Fue un beso húmedo y caliente que permanecería en la mente de ambos mucho tiempo. Amy de pronto sintió como las manos de Sheldon empezaron a desabotonarle la bata de trabajo y la chaqueta que tenía por debajo. Ella lo paró para decirle que no estaba preparado para tanto, y menos en su laboratorio y en ese estado emocional. Él le respondió diciéndole que nunca estuvo tan seguro como en este momento de hacer eso aquí y ahora.

Sin dejarla responder volvió a adueñarse de su boca y sus manos siguieron la misión de antes cumpliéndola con éxito. Le quitó la bata y la chaqueta, dejándola en solo una camiseta. Se separó rápidamente de ella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tiró sus botas y le bajó la falda y las braguitas, dejándolas en el suelo. Amy iba a hablar pero él la volvió a callar con un beso, esta vez más suave que el anterior. Amy, después de esto, sin protestar accedió a volver a la posición de antes. Él se volvió a colocar entre sus piernas y le quitó la camiseta que le quedaba, dejándola en sujetador. En ese momento quedó quieto, sin moverse nada en absoluto, contemplando sus pechos redondos y firmes. Amy aprovechó ese momento para desabrocharle el cinturón y bajarle los pantalones. Sonrió al ver el símbolo de Superman pero su cara cambió a sorpresa cuando pudo ver el calzoncillo completamente. Él era… bueno, Amy pensó que el calzoncillo de Superman definía lo que tenía entre las piernas. Lo acarició por encima del calzoncillo y sacó a Sheldon del trance que tenía por motivo de sus pechos. El gimió suave y decidió devolverle el favor. Acercó su mano a la zona intima de Amy y empezó a acariciarla, pasó su dedo por el clítoris y soltó un suspiro. Sin soportar más la tortura, Amy bajó sus calzoncillos y pudo ver perfectamente el miembro de Sheldon.

Ella se había masturbado muchas veces por culpa de Sheldon o simplemente por culpa de su imaginación y falta de sexo. Tenía un vibrador que consideraba bastante grande y que le había dado orgasmos increíbles, aunque llenos de frustración al final. Después de ver el miembro de Sheldon, ese vibrador le parecía pequeño.

Empezó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo con su mano, mientras que Sheldon estaba quitándole el sujetador. Por fin pudo ver sus pechos completamente y no pudo resistirse a agarrarlos con las manos. Amy gimió ante el tacto de Sheldon. El gemido despertó en Sheldon una bestia que no conocía y sin que Amy lo esperara notó como su miembro estaba situado en su húmeda entrada deseando abrirse paso. La miró a los ojos como pidiendo permiso y Amy se lo dio atrayéndolo más con sus piernas. Amy sollozó cuando notó a Sheldon dentro, era la mejor sensación que había tenido nunca. Sheldon suavemente empujó su miembro más profundo haciendo que Amy arañara sus glúteos.

Se besaron mientras su cuerpo se acomodaba a la intrusión de su novio. Después de unos segundos le dijo que continuara y él sacó casi del todo su pene para volver a meterlo despacio. Amy gimió más fuerte y cuando aún no se había recompuesto del primer movimiento Sheldon ya lo volvió a hacer. Empezaron con un ritmo muy suave pero en cuestión de pocos minutos el ritmo de Sheldon aumentó, provocando que los gemidos de ambos aumentaran considerablemente. Sheldon, sin pensarlo dos veces, tumbó a Amy en la mesa apartando los tubos de ensayo y subió él también, quedando acostados encima de la mesa. Con su cuerpo encima del de Amy volvió a moverse mucho más fuerte que antes mientras miraba como los pechos de Amy se movían en cada embestida. La mano de Amy atrajo su cabeza hacia uno de sus pechos y Sheldon no dudo en lamerlo y mordisquearlo sin parar sus movimientos haciéndola retorcer de placer.

Sus cuerpos tenían un ritmo frenético que deseaban que no acabara nunca, pero de pronto Sheldon se paró y Amy soltó un bufido. _"Amy, no… no tenemos preservativos."_ En seguida lo comprendió que parara pero lo tranquilizó. _"Tranquilo, no he estado nunca con nadie y estoy tomando la píldora, no pasará nada"_ Sheldon suspiró aliviado y Amy sonrió ante este comportamiento. _"Menos mal, porque si paro ahora creo que me muero…"_ Y con esto la besó mientras ella seguía riendo. Sheldon siguió con sus movimientos y oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y luego una voz _"Amy, soy Bert, ¿estás bien? He escuchado algunos ruidos y he pensado que podría ser el chico ese de antes." "Em.. si, estoy… aahh bien"._ Dijo Amy como pudo mientras su novio seguía moviéndose entre risas. "_Si necesitas hablar ya sabes, estoy aquí"_ Dijo Bert. "_Va..ahh. Vale, much…aaahs gracias. Estoy trabajando aahh…. Necesito tranquilidad, ahh uff, por favor, más tarde hablamos, aahh."_ Bert no entendió porque Amy estaba tan agitada, quizá le habría afectado la conversación con ese chico, pensó.

_"Por fin se ha ido"_ Dijo Sheldon añadiendo más fuerza a sus embestidas. Amy ya no podía más, notó como el calor invadia todo su cuerpo y como una sensación placentera la recorria. "Sheldon, estoy…aahhhhh" No pudo acabar la frase porque el orgasmo la había golpeado de repente. Sheldon notó como las paredes de Amy comprimían su miembro provocándole más placer mientras Amy se retorcía en su orgasmo llevando su pecho sin querer hacia la cara de Sheldon, quien aprovechó para lamerlos y en ese momento explotó completamente dentro de Amy. No se dieron cuenta de todo el ruido que estaban haciendo, solo existían ellos y el resto daba igual. Cuando el orgasmo finalizó los embriagó una satisfacción que no sabrían explicar. Despacio, Sheldon se puso de pie para ayudar a Amy a hacer lo mismo. Se vistieron apresuradamente pero con vergüenza. Cuando estuvieron preparados, se miraron y sonrieron al verse. Estaban los dos colorados y despeinados. Sheldon la abrazó y la besó con delicadeza mientras ella le devolvía el abrazo.

_"¿Esto significa que seguimos juntos?"_ Preguntó Sheldon con miedo. _"Yo nunca lo he querido dejar"_ Contestó Amy sonriente intentando tranquilizar a Sheldon, que parecía nervioso. Él la volvió a abrazar fuerte y esta vez sin soltarla dijo: _"Se que soy difícil, pero no quiero perderte a ti también. Te daré todo lo que te mereces, haré lo que sea para verte feliz a mi lado. Perdóname por lo de ayer"_

_"Ya está olvidado, tranquilo._" Dijo Amy. Sheldon se separó un poco para mirarla a la cara pero seguían agarrados. _"No… tu venias a ayudarme y yo me he portado muy mal. Leonard me ha abierto los ojos… "_Paró para respirar y coger fuerzas. _" No quería que me abrazaras en cama porque… bueno, pasaría esto que acaba de pasar en tu laboratorio. Se que me descontrolaría y te haría el amor. Estaba asustado de que eso ocurriera. Últimamente solo pienso en tenerte en mi cama y… repetir esto."_ Amy lo miró sorprendida. "_Tendrías que habérmelo dicho e iríamos despacio, Sheldon. Yo no quise presionarte ayer a nada, simplemente quería hablar contigo para que te pusieras bien" "Lo se… ahora lo se, perdóname porfavor"._

Ambos se abrazaron otra vez y Sheldon pudo oler perfectamente el cabello de Amy, era delicioso. Después de hablar un poco más, Sheldon se retiró del laboratorio dejando allí a Amy, la cual fue a ducharse al baño de los empleados después de ordenar el desastre que habían montado.

Sheldon llegó a casa con una sonrisa saludando a Leonard, quien se alegró por el buen humor de su amigo, y también se fue a duchar pensando: _"Si todos los cambios fueran como este, los repetiría todos una y otra vez."_


End file.
